Animal I've Become
by Shadows.in.the.moon
Summary: Plato has been taken over by Macavity more and more now. Misto finds out and trys to help but is it already too late, and how will a old fairytale told by Gus help him out of this mess?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you're going to like this, i got the idea from a vid i saw on Youtube, i cant remember the band but the song is animal i've become.**

**Disclaimer, i own nothing, nada, zip, well, i own the computer and my CATS flag and bla bla bla, i dont even own the main plot, only the finer details, to be honest its a little bit like Mungo and Rumple, i has gone Theiving :D soz, i hope you like :D**

* * *

1

I sat shivering just outside the junkyard. I knew I would have to get up and move soon. The Jellicles would be searching for _him_ now the ball was over. I knew if I was found out here then Munkustrap would ask questions, if I had seen Macavity. I mean Macavity had left the junkyard from only a few feet from where I sat. I had been missing since before _he_ arrived. I had seen Macavity, I knew exactly where he was but its not like I could tell anyone, they'd deem me as a crazy pollicle and lock me away. They'd never believe me. I extended my claws quickly and slashed my left shoulder to just above my collar bone ad did the same in several other old scars from when I turned. I winced at the pain before standing and limping away leaving a trail of blood behind me.

"Munk!" I called out when I heard the Jellicles voices as they searched.

"Who's there?" called Munk's strong voice right back at me.

"Its Plato. He, Macavity got away!" I called before the pain from my self-torn-up legs made my legs fall from beneath me. I knew that how I had made my wounds would not be enough to kill me if treated properly but would make me sore, most definitely, I hoped that would keep _It_ at bay for a few days, maybe longer, but that was hoping a little too far because in my head the haunting laughter rang out and echoed in my mind.

"Plato? Plato! are you ok?" Munk's voice became louder and he soon hovered above my head.

"Fine," I grumbled as I pushed myself up with aching arms though I could honestly say that my head hurt from hitting the floor now.

"Alonzo! Skimble! Help me with Plato would you?" Munk's call rang in my head lightly. Soon I was listen from the floor by my fellow Jellicles. Munk's and Skimble's paws hoisted me onto their shoulder and took my top half of my weight on them. Alonzo held my legs at the knees, with my right thigh also placed on his shoulder. Keeping most of my body in a straight line.

"Come on, we are getting back to the Junkyard, He's gone!" Munk's shout rang round my head. I rolled my eyes. Oh it would be amazing to see the look on their face's if they found they were holding the one and only. Macavity himself. I gave myself a mental shake. 'They aren't going to find out!' I whispered to myself. 'Oh but they will, they always do' Macavity's voice rang in my mind, leaving me with nightmares when I finally went under in the infirmary.

* * *

**Well, there you go, if you want more you tell me so, i'm no mind reader ;) , i hope you liked :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right here we go, ima sooo sorry i havent updated anything in a while, its been impossible to get on the computer but because i've had a day off school cuz i is sick i have a whole day of Updateing and uploading! YAY!**

**This here chappy is for : HumanGuineapig who was first to review and has read my other stories no matter how long it takes to update :D**

* * *

2

I woke from the nightmare in a cold sweat as I dug my claws into the sleeping surface beneath me. The injuries hadn't slowed him down. I could feel him working his way to the surface again. I sat up to find that my injuries were completely healed. Misto had been at them then. I would have to tell him not to next time, it only fed the Animals power inside of me. I jumped out of the infirmary and even though the junkyard was silent and dark, deep into the night I sat relishing in it. The silence was needed, I need the silence to let my subconscious continue to fight the monster, he wouldn't be tamed but he could be fought.

I sat on the TSE 1 car and relaxed a little. It had exhausted me, recently I could barely walk across the junkyard without becoming exhausted, I worked 24/7 just to stop him coming out and staying out. To stop him taking me over so I became the caged animal inside of him. It had taken so much to stop myself killing my Best friend, Alonzo, in the battle earlier. To stop Macavity emerging in the dance with Victoria, It made me shudder to think of what would have happened to her if I let him out. Macavity worked his way out with any overwhelming emotion inside of myself. Be it Happiness, Love, Anger or Hatred. He was strongest with Hatred though. He could control me longer with hatred. He enticed me into anger sometimes, I ignored him usually though, it helped a little.

"Plato," whispered a voice in my ear. I jumped out of my skin and turned to the cat who had scared the living day lights out of me.

"Misto, Thank-goodness, um what it is?" I questioned nervously as I sat back down on the hood a little un-comfortably.

"I know about you, you and him" Misto whispered as he fiddled with his claws, his right paw looked slightly charred, I noted in my moment of shocked silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked pretending to be oblivious.

"Don't pretend Plato, I saw Macavity inside of you, you need to tell some-" he was cut of as my fear over took me and Macavity found his way out. He had Misto by the throat as he pressed him against the hood. Misto didn't look surprised but he did look scared. I instantly tried to regain my control.

"Let him go!" my words escaped Macavity's lips in a snarl.

"He will give our secret away, the Jellicles will throw us out, will kill us!" Macavity's own self argued.

"I don't care, as long as I know they are safe, now let him go!" my words came shouted and I threw ourselves back from Misto and let go of his throat. Misto began to breath heavily again, I fought Macavity for a few seconds longer before I shifted back to myself.

"I'm sorry, but you cant tell anyone, you have to promise not to tell anyone," I begged as I sat up watching Misto carefully.

"I wont, but Macavity's hiding something from you," Misto breathed.

"He's hiding something that means you can get rid of him, I don't know what it is we were only connected for a few seconds," Misto breathed deeply as he laid himself on the floor, relaxing himself, calming his heart beat.

"I was healing you when myself and Macavity connected, that's how my paw got burnt," Mist breathed and held his paw up for me to see. I nodded a little, not completely understanding.

"He's walked this path a thousand times and has always won, tell me Plato when do you think the earliest known robbery of Macavity was?" Misto ordered an answer I shrugged a little.

"Three months ago? When he first came to me?" I questioned right back, not sure if that was exactly the right date.

"No, it was right back in the 1750's," Misto stated simply. My jaw hit the ground.

"What?" I questioned knowing that in the real world this was impossible.

"He has been taking over the bodies of many since the 1750's, remember the story of Evaldus the Great?" Misto questioned once more.

"Yes, he was a great warrior of but became possessed by the devil, he killed people when possessed by the red creature, eventually he became the monster and was killed by his tribe. Years later it happened again with a small child, her name was Everlina but they knew that this Childs spirit remained in-tact so they kept her locked up, she kept resurfacing until finally she managed to keep control long enough to force her brother, who stayed by her cage morning, noon and night, to kill her" I replied.

"The young Tom later killed himself to be with his family, she was all he had left" I finished as I gave the short sum up of Gus's old story.

"The red demon Plato, who is he?" Misto pressed on as he sat up. I could hear Macavity's call to ignore him but I was intrigued and as Macavity had not yet replenished his energy from earlier he could not do a thing against it. When it finally clicked my jaw dropped again.

"Macavity was-is-the devil?" I questioned as I felt Macavity stir uncomfortably inside of me.

"No, Macavity is not the Devil, a acquaintance I'm sure, but he was called the Devil in the story yes," Misto smiled with a shake of the head.

"From what I saw of Macavity's long memory, he cast a spell, to let him posses and eventually control others bodies permanently once he died, there for once he has died in one body he is in limbo until he picks another body and the cycle begins again" Misto explained, I nodded and thought through the story once again.

"My fate is set then?" I questioned, Misto just looked at me, confusion in his eyes.

"I am to die to rid myself and the tribe of this monster?" I questioned, wishing for this life to end so I could free not only myself but the whole of London from Macavity, at least until someone else was burdened with this torture.

"No, No Plato, that's what Macavity has hidden from us all. it's a way to rid the world of him completely without your death." Misto exclaimed as if this was a great discovery. It would have been if he knew what that thing was.

"For now what do I do?" I questioned as I stood. Misto already had a plan in mind, you could see it in his eyes.

"Come with me," Misto ordered.

* * *

**Well there you go, updateted :D i hope you enjoyed, lol review yea? please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup?**

**yea i know its been a while but yea, exams and stuff... well anyways, this here chappy is for :**

**HumanGuineapig:** Angst fan to ehh? its good i know

**x-Stage-STARR-x: **i have one thing to say O M G, i love your stuff, i cant beleive that people who's story are epic are actually reading mine! whoop man i am honoured, i hope you like this chapter. and yea i love Gus's story as well, it just came to me and i was like: **'WAHHHAAAA! I SHALL USE THAT TO HELP WITH MY PLOT LINE!'** it took me ages to think up :D ima glad you like it :D

* * *

3

"Plato, are you sure he wont be able to break free of these bars?" Munk asked as he evaluated me from outside the cage.

"I'm certain Munk, he only has the amount of strength I do, I wouldn't be able to pull these apart for my life, I'm more likely to dislocate my shoulders" I told him, rather uncomfortably as Tugger glared at me, after just finding out it was me who killed his sister I could understand it.

"And Misto? Are you sure you and the other Mystics are able to keep the shield up until we find the solution?" Munk asked turning to Misto who had just turned away from the six other Mystics.

"Yes Munkustrap, and I've also briefed them on their task, they know, no matter what happens in the cage not to trust him, no matter what, even if it looks like Plato. They know not to enter there without a Protector and Another Mystic outside to keep the shield up" Misto smiled. He always was a bubbly fellow, seeing the Brightside of every situation. I guess this one was that Macavity could be stopped for real this time. Macavity growled inside of me at that thought.

"Right Plato, you'll get fed like usual, you will not be harmed at all," Munkstrap gave Tugger a meaningful look then.

"Whilst you are yourself, but if you are to, somehow able to get a hold of another cat and harm them in anyway you will be restrained, no matter how much it takes to do so, If you manage to somehow escape we know who we are looking for now and we will alert every tribe in London and they will pass on the message all the way to the docks who will continue the massage all around the world. You understand that the whole world will be looking for not only you but Macavity as well, yes?" Munkstrap questioned. I nodded as Macavity hissed angrily inside of me.

"I understand, and so does He" I smiled a little as I sat back on the Blanket that Victoria, although distraught had brought in for me from home.

"Good" Munk smiled slightly before turning away and taking a few steps so he stood in between where the Mystics and Protectors stood and where I was caged.

"Now, Plato will not be left with less than Three protectors and two Mystics at a time, is that Understood?" Munkustrap barked out the question reminding me of my first human, an ex Marine with so much anger, I ended up leaving him, he was kind before he lost his legs, when he came back he became abusive and neglected me and his family. There was several nods and a comical 'Yes sir!' dotted about the Mystics, it was Misto, Admetus and Electra. They shared amused glances and a few giggles. I think they were a little nervous. Electra and Admetus had never been given a big project before, suddenly they were thrown in the deep end with Macavity and me. Misto was, as I said earlier just bubbly anyways.

"Right, I'm guessing you mystics have already sorted your schedule?" Munk questioned. The Mystics nodded and Admetus and Exotica stepped forward and sat on the floor, Exotica closed her eyes and I felt the magic encase not only me but the cage as well. Admetus sat beside her facing me but somehow I knew he was keeping an eye on Exotica, making sure she didn't harm or exhaust herself from keeping up the shield. I watched steadily as Munk selected Alonzo, Tugger and Mungojerrie to stay for the first hour.

For maybe half an hour the Tom's chatted amongst themselves, Tugger giving the non-comitial grunt every so often when addressed directly but usually he just glared at me. I laid back and calmly ignored him, occasionally joining in with my friends conversations but mostly wishing that I wasn't Macavity's subject of possession and that I was home with my mate Victoria, we hadn't even gotten to spend a single night together and we had been pulled apart by evil. I looked around the cage and marvelled at its craftsman's ship, The Thoron tribe had worked double time to make this for my tribe. Apparently they owed us, big time, and this would be paying off a little of their debt to us. Apparently one of these things could keep a Pollicle, a big one as well, a St Bernard if I remember correctly, caged permanently until set free.

"Plato?" came the voice of a tom I didn't want to talk to, it pulled me out of my thoughts and made me cringe a little. I put on my best face and turned to him.

"Yes Tugger?" I questioned as politely as possible. Everyone had turned silent and turned to look at Tugger expectantly apart from Exotica who might of well been asleep, only her tail twitched and for someone who was going to have killer pins and needles by the end and knew it, was shocking.

"Did you try to fight him when he killed Kaddy?" Tugger questioned as he stood up and walked toward the cage.

"Yes, and I am truly sorry that I couldn't stop him," I replied as I stood up and walked up to the edge of the cage so Tugger could see the truth in my eyes.

"You should have tried harder," Tugger spoke quietly, to quiet for anyone else to hear.

"You don't think I poured my soul into trying to save your sister?" I questioned, disbelieve obvious on my face.

"No," Tugger spoke just as quietly as before, his heart break obvious in his eyes, I felt for him I really did, but he couldn't lay all the blame on me, I fought Macavity all day long, it was enough to just for one person to give up in a week, but I battled on. I tried to calm down, I could feel with my frustration Macavity working his way up, I stepped away from the bars and balled myself in the corner, fighting was exhausting, I knew he wouldn't be able to escape and harm anyone if I let him go this time.

"Tugger, get back," I managed to get out before I let Macavity rip out of me.

Through Macavity's golden eyes I saw Exotic's face contort a little and Admetus join in to help with the shield. Tugger jumped back in surprise and the protectors stood tensely watching me - us - him.

"What? You think I can get out of here?" Macavity snarled as he sat down and picked at the cold rat on the blanket which I had been picking at for the best part of the last twenty minutes.

"The little brat Mistoffefleas, or whatever it is, is right, but it all depends on how long Plato can last, his mentality, so when you swap shifts tell your little tribe to hurry up and figure it out, or else I will take over Plato's mind and body pretty quickly," Macavity smirked as he pulled the rat apart and its cold, thick blood leaked down his arms.

"You killed my sister, you've attacked kittens in our tribe and have threatened us. You driven other tribes to near extinction and have tortured many around the world" Tugger hissed, his own anger rising.

"It wont continue," He hissed, we knew Tugger hadn't had a good kittenhood but what was revealed to us next surprised even me.

"Aw, Tugsie, I remember you as a kit, calling for Mummy and Daddy, as you held your little sister, I guess Old D never let you see the bodies, you'd be half mad by now if you had seen them as a kit," Macavity smiled.

"Who's left of your family Tugger? Who am I going after next?" Macavity questioned as he raked his claws in the ground.

"You Bastard!" Tugger shouted and flung himself at the bars, Alonzo had the keys, Tugger couldn't get in, but as he tried futilely to break through Macavity stood and quickly pulled Tuggers arm through the bars before breaking it into an angle that Macavity could use to Turn Tugger away from him and hold his claws to Tuggers throat. I began fighting again but as I did Macavity began to speak.

"Let me out and Tugger goes free" Macavity hissed digging his claws into Tuggers throat, scarlet beads slid down Tuggers perfect black fur.

"Don't!" I managed to force out of Macavity's lips as I fought, gaining more advantage as Macavity tried to force me back and keep Tugger in place at the same time. Through golden eyes I saw Alonzo shift closer as Tugger yelled in pain.

"Don't come any closer!" I shouted my body glimmering through Macavity's slightly.

"So Stubborn," Macavity snarled.

"Just let me take control," He sneered as I managed to break through again.

"No, Never, Let go!" I shouted and in that second Macavity lost the fight and I fazed back to me. Tugger slumped forward and yelped at the pain of his paw.

"He plays mind games, don't indulge in them" I whispered, breathing heavily. Exotica let Admetus hold up the shield now as she jumped over to Tugger who was laying on his side, breathing heavily as tears rolled down his face, angry tears, pained tears? They were a mix of the both. He clutched his arm carefully, you could see the bone protruding from under the fur if you looked. Exotica frowned. She moved Tuggers bone back into place which gained a pained yelp from him before she gripped her paws around his arm tightly and sent magic to it, healing it quickly. His arm glowed a deep brown, slightly gold shimmers before she pulled away and Tugger sat up. Perfect again, apart from the little scabs at his throat and the trails of congealed blood down his fur.

"You need to stay out of reaching distance of me, he will do anything to get out, he is tired now but its only a matter of time," I explained as I fell to the floor, exhausted and licked the rats blood off my fir.

For the next half an hour there was no talk just concentration on their duties. Tugger went back to glaring at me, just not as strongly as before, he knew it wasn't my fault now, hopefully. Alonzo and Mungojerrie sat in silence glancing at each other every so often but always keeping a wary eye on me. Only the Mystics spared me a smile of encouragement. They understood the power or Macavity, they felt it, and knew that I must have been struggling so much before now. I breathed a sigh of relief when The protectors swapped. They were replaced with Bomba, Rumple and Asparagus. The Mystics swapped to Coricopat and Tantomile. The protectors conversed more in this hour. Probably because of the high amount of Queens, especially Bomba but hey I wasn't complaining. Macavity was asleep deep inside of me, gaining his energy.

"Tantomile?" I questioned once I had gotten bored of the cage I was sitting in and of listening to Bomba talk about how brilliant her coat looked or the likes.

"Yes, Plato?" she questioned as she looked away from her brother who was keeping up the shield at the moment.

"Has Misto got any leads as to what will kill Macavity for good?" I asked as I settled down into my blanket with a sigh.

"Not that I have heard. Misto and a few others have left the Junkyard, following up on the legend of the red demon," She smiled kindly. I nodded thankfully before sighing and flopping down onto my blanket, Rumple and Bomba still chatted as Asparagus looked bored out of his mind.

"I'm sooo bored," I grumbled as I rolled onto my side.

"I know how you feel son," Asparagus groaned as he began to hit his head against the wall. I smiled, a little entertained as Bomb and Rumple gave him 'Oh my Bast! How can you be bored, we're loving this' look.

"What do you like to do normally?" Tantomile asked. I shrugged.

"Before he arrived I would sit with my friends, talk about stuff, I would enjoy life," I shrugged as I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of home.

"Lets talk then," Tantomile smiled and moved closer to the cage.

"Not too close," I whispered as Asparagus finally found something to keep him from going mad with boredom, making sure I didn't hurt Tantomile.

"I'll know if you're going to hurt me Plato, I am a mystic" she smiled as she came and sat beside the bars. She balled her fists before opening them and blowing the magic over the others in the den.

"I've made sure that they cant hear us," she smiled before turning to me.

"So lets talk," Tantomile grinned, I crept a little closer, making sure I wasn't close enough to hurt her without warning.

I laughed as I lay on the floor, clutching my sides because it hurt so much. Tantomile had just finished telling me how her brother had set spells on Tugger had back fired a lot. He set his own tail on fire, turned himself pink, and made his body shrink to impossible sizes so much that he spent the rest of one day in his den dragging his head around until he manage to find a spell to undo it. Tantomile herself was in fits of giggles. A side of her I doubt many had seen except her brother.

"He hasn't tried anything like that since," Tantomile grinned as she clutched at the bars, keeping herself upright. Macavity had stirred when he felt the emotion but sat grumbling to himself miserably about the fact this was a most useful time to have the energy to posses me, but with himself being so tired he couldn't even make me twitch without collapsing inside of me.

"Right swap time," Coricopat frowned as he watched me and Tanto. I think he knew we were talking about him. Just as he said that Electra and Cassandra walked in with three unfamiliar toms.

"Oh, I'll see you Tomorrow Plato," Tantomile smiled pushing herself up and leaving with a wave. I waved before turning to the unfamiliar toms.

"Excuse me but…um who are you?" I asked the biggest tom, the strongest by the looks of it.

"We are fighters and protectors from The Ret tribe, we are helping the Jellicles, they cant get a hold of the other groups of Jellicles soon enough so they came to us, a small portion of The Rets have come to help protect other cats from you," The smallest one replied. The biggest one nodded. I soon took the assumption that either be was an idiot or he was a mute either those or the smallest one was the only one allowed to talk. I nodded before wondering what Victoria was up to.


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG i'm sorry it's taken me sooo long to update! I've been busy, english and Science exams recently and all, and RE one in three weeks, a math one in 6 (i fail math epicly btw) anyways.**

**HGP: i just see Cori's spells backfiring because he rushes everything, and tantie is the mature one, somewhat like Ron and Hermione from harry reminds me im starting a hp fic soon, lol, im babbling, _ok who slipped me the babbling beverage?_**

**SS: aww thankies for the compliment :D i really do love your stuff though :D well i've caused Plato more pain in this chappy so dont hate me tooo much :D please... :D**

* * *

4

The next few days were pretty much the same, Myself and Tanto discussed something new everyday, everything from her tom issues and my mental ones, it was a great relief to get that stuff off my chest. Every so often I would have small out burst of Macavity, no one got hurt, they knew to keep away when that happened. Victoria's visits became less and less, I suppose she didn't have the time to see me all the time and let it slide, anyways, I wasn't bored all the time, The mystics talking with me had caught on, they all talked to me know. I suppose they saw it helped.

It was weeks later when Munkstrap walked in with a frown.

"Munk what is it?" I asked as I stood. I was a little unsteady. I didn't have much space to walk about to keep my legs strong, at least it kept Macavity weak.

"Um, I have some bad news," Munk sighed keeping well away from the cage, Admetus, Exotica and the protectors moved away, taking the warning.

"What is it?" I asked coming over to the bars.

"It's Victoria," Munk frowned, panic overwhelmed me.

"Is she ok? Is she hurt? What happened?" I questioned clinging to the bars desperately.

"She's fine, as far as we know, she left earlier this week, herself and Mungojerrie left together," Munkustrap whispered, my mouth popped open in expression of disbelieve.

"She left a message in your den, it read, 'I need someone who is there for me, not a monster'…" Munkustrap trailed off. I glared at the ground, my grip tightening on the bars. I wondered where Mungo was this morning when Bomba had arrived instead of him. I understood now. Why her visits had become less frequent, why Mungo had avoided talking to me recently. I hissed as I spun, walked away from them to the opposite side of the cage and thumped the bars, trying futilely to even dent the bars, I tore at them and kicked but I couldn't get out.

"Let me out, I'll kill him, I'll tear his heart out!" I shouted as I continued to pull at the bars. I knew that almost instantaneously I had turned to Macavity but it just fuelled the fire inside of me. Admetus and Exotica instantly closed their eyes and fought against Macavity's magic.

"Plato calm down, You've become him again!" Munk called above my shouts of anger.

"So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become!" I shouted as I pulled at the blanket Victoria had given me weeks ago, when I first moved into this cage. I ripped it to shreds before giving a roar of anger.

"Plato!" shouted a voice I had ordered as a friend in my mind. I looked up to see a panting Tantomile. Had she run all the way here? My rational mind questioned before I merged back with Macavity's own once more.

"Calm it!" she shouted as she walked closer to the Cage.

"Stay Back!" I managed to force out as Macavity stepped forward, the anger in me was still strong but I didn't want my friend hurt.

"Then you calm down," Tantomile replied heatedly, she was more angry than I had ever seen her.

"I can't escape this hell, I've tried so many times Tantomile, But I can't control myself!" I shouted at her, she didn't even flinch.

"Yes you can Plato, I've seen you do it," she replied reasonably. I scowled.

"I have no reason to, Victoria she left, she thinks I'm a monster!" I shouted, though it was weaker than the last.

"Well she is an idiot, obviously she didn't realise she had a wonderful Tom fighting just for her!" Tantomile exclaimed, exasperated.

"I! I….she isn't stupid, she's just scared," I trailed off as my, no Macavity's body became blurry, it slowly shifted back to mine, Macavity growled in frustration inside of me.

"Help me believe it's not the real me, help me tame this animal I have become," I whispered brokenly as I hit the floor. Tanto stepped forward and placed her paw in my head fur comfortingly.

"I will," she trailed off as I cried into the cold metal of the cage.

* * *

**Well there it is i hope you liked and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again i'm so sorry about the long wait, in all honesty i completely orgot that i hadnt posted all the chappys up yet, oh and in case you were wondering i got a B on both my science and english exams! ****YAY**

**HGP: completely with you there! Tanto rules! But bast, Vicky can go to hell! (is that to harsh? just a little? ... meh ...)#**

**SS: you may be onto something girl :D lolz sure is irritationg, oh and really sorry for the long wait, i mean seriously.**

**Scary Wolf 27: I'm glad people dont think that its wrong of me to take Vicky out the plot, but it'll fit later on, it all starts with a blanket :D I'm glad you noticed the lyrics being added in, i hoped someone would. :D **

**sorry its short, but anyways i'm digressing onwards with the story!**

* * *

5

"Here you go," Tantomile smiled as she paced a blanket through the bars along with some cushions and more food.

"Thanks," I smiled half heartedly as she sat outside the bars with a sigh, all five pairs of eyes were on us as we talked quietly.

"Talk," she said, that's all she had to say.

"I can't escape myself, So many times I've lied, But there's still rage inside. You have to get me through this nightmare. I can't control myself" I whispered as I dug my claws into the dirt just outside the cage nervously.

"No one will ever change this animal I have become, You have to help me tame this animal I have become, Please wake me from this nightmare I can't escape this hell," I murmured as I glanced up a little.

"I promise, we will find a way out," She smiled as I glanced up again she placed her paws on mine and even as the shifts were swapped for the night she didn't leave. We fell asleep talking our way out of my nightmare that night.

* * *

**Review ya'll hear? i'll do my best at trying to update soon, i swear on steven tylers rubber band gad-damn shmexy lips that i will do my best. and they are some gowd damn shmexy lips (newest and weirdest crush, it'd be better too ignore me) butima sorry its so late... and short...again :/**


	6. Since we were Kittens

**Right this has taken a while to update but this will hopefully make up for it, so, here ya go this is for: **

dariella

musicgal3

**x-Stage-STARR-x : thank you, i'm proud of my grades also.**

* * *

6

"I found it, I know how to kill Macavity!" the shout found my ears and I quickly shot up. Misto came into the Lair and literally jumped up to the cage with the brightest gleam in his eyes.

"Question time," Misto smiled as I stood at the same time as Tantomile, I was surprised she hadn't gone home yet.

"Really Misto?" I questioned exasperatedly, all he did was nod back.

"Tell me Plato, what emotion is Macavity strongest with?" Misto asked as he bounced on the spot. I shrugged, that much should have been obvious.

"Hatred," I shrugged, again, not sure how this was relevant.

"And the Opposite of that is?" Misto asked grinning wider now.

"Love?" I replied unsteadily.

"Exactly, right, in the story Evaldus was never Loved, not by a mate anyways, Everlina never had the chance to get a mate, they didn't have love, and when I found more cats who experienced 'the red demon' the stories were pretty much the same. None of them had a true love…they didn't have a mate to help them out of it!" Misto exclaimed.

"But you've lasted longer than the others because you've had something to hang onto, Victoria, the first night together would be the most loved up night in your life, you ever spent with her, so he wasn't destroyed, you and Victoria need to get together like now!" Misto grinned, I sighed in hopelessness and let myself fall to the floor.

"I'm Stuck then?" I questioned as I banged my head against the metal bar. Tantomile sat down next to me, outside the cage of course, and placed her paw over where I was hitting the bar before turning to Misto. I continued to bang my head, not bothering to tell her to move her paw. I knew she wouldn't.

"Victoria left earlier in the week with Mungojerrie claiming Plato was a monster," Tantomile hissed, there was no denying the venom in her voice and despite my better nature I hoped Victoria, wherever she was, felt its sting.

"But…No Vickie would never just leave, my sister would never do that," Misto spoke quietly, he shook his head vehemently.

"Sorry, She did she up and left, she knows it a crime here to Mate another cat whilst still mated to a living one, she fled to find a place where they would except it," I said with a depressed sigh. My life was over, it was official.

"But that means, not only will you be stuck in there the prophecy will continue until the end of time, until someone breaks it, come on there must be one cat in this Junkyard you love!" Misto exclaimed throwing his hands into the air. I just threw myself back into the cushions and blanket Tantomile had given me. Her scent hit me like a brick wall and for the first time I noticed that she smelt like the forest, herbs and a camp fire. All the scents of a witches cat. I stood and looked at them both in turn. I knew it was unlikely but I reached out and took her paw, she looked at me surprised.

"Tantomile, over the weeks you have become a brilliant friend. We have nothing in common and that's part of the excitement of when I get to talk to you, I always learn something new. You believed in me when you saw my darkest side and you never gave up." I took in a deep breath as her deep brown eyes became two great pools of confusion.

"Tantomile, I have realised, That over the weeks, I have fallen I love," I took a deep breath again, calming my suddenly mad nerves.

"I have fallen in love with my best friend," I smiled as I looked into her eyes, they had began to clear and another emotion swam into view, I couldn't tell what it was just yet.

"Even though I may seem insane and deluded and it may just seem like a plot to be me again, but Trust me, even look into my mind if you have to, because I love You," I sighed in relief as I finished my speech.

"You can reject me and I would not hold it against you, I would understand, I have after all become part monster, but if you are to accept it and, somehow, learn to love me back you will be the one to save me and rid the world of Macavity," I breathed as her eyes gleamed brightly. All through this Macavity was shouting at me, trying to gain his energy to burst out, obviously he didn't realise how this could swing into his favour so quickly.

"Are you an Idiot?" she exclaimed and conked me over the head with a smile.

"Open this cage up!" Tantomile ordered Bombalurina who had the keys in the paw and even she and Rumpleteazer sat silent through that. Asparagus just looked blissed out not having to listen to them chatter, Bomba nodded with a smile and bounced over and unlocked it quickly. I watched it swing open warily. Seeing that I wouldn't willingly walk out Tantomile ran in and pounced on me.

"Man, Toms are so Oblivious!" I heard Bomba say, I could practically see the smirk on her face.

"Of course I will, you imbecile! Man I cant believe you didn't piece it together before," Tantomile grinned as I fell to the floor with a light bump, we thankfully landed on the pile of cushions. I was so surprised all my brain could force out of my lips was :

"Huh?" Tantomile just shook her head at me.

"You're a twonk. Plato, I've loved you since we were kittens!" She grinned as I managed to sit up a little with her attached to me, her legs wrapped tightly around my waist and her arms around my neck.

"Oh…" I trailed off not believing how lucky I was right that moment. My lips twitched into a small smirk as I rolled us over and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Blergh!" I heard Misto mutter.

"Aww," came from Rumple.

"Who'd have thought?" from Asparagus and as the kiss continued all Bomba's dirty mind could put in with our current whereabouts being a cage she simply blurted:

"Kinky!" before laughing her head off. When I pulled away from Tantomile she simply looked shocked. I turned to the small group as I felt Macavity slowly fade from my mind.

"I'd prefer not to have an audience, go explain to Munkustrap he's gone whilst myself and my mate have our first time together, in private," I smiled. Bomba quickly pushed the crowd out before turning back and winking.

"I knew that bitch Snow White wasn't for you, it was always going to be Tantomile" she smiled at me before leavening us to be together.

* * *

BTW this is NOT finished just yet, one chapter to go, it'll just give us a bit of happy ending ness, well more anyways


	7. A happy ending

First of all my computer is mentally retarded so... yea...

second of all i need to apologise to one**_ LadyTeazer _**i'm sorry i managed to post this before you, and that its made you angry, i would have been dissapointed to, but seriously, no need to punch something, sure go head and post your story, i have no doubt that your story, with the passion i've seen, will be amazing X3 yea we probably watched the same video as well sowe can just blame the youtuber for being so damn inspireational X3

third, this is for:

**x-Stage-STARR-x: **ima glad it made you smile

**HumanGuineapig : **i think a male of anyspecies has to be kinda clueless...its part of being male...

**musicgal3: **i'm always spotting new pairing so i search them, if they dont have any storys or very many i itend to write one XD its a irritating habit, what makes it worse is that i've got at least twenty other storys i need to finish anyways.

**Quill of Thoughts: **well this last peice of fluffiness for you little miss (WTF blame it on Bicenntinail man -robbie williams movie- and i dont even know if i spelt it right) anyways last peice of fluff for you X3

* * *

I stroked Tantomile's head fur as we watched out Grand Kittens dancing in the Jellicle ball, we sat at the sidelines watching peacefully.

"We did good didn't we?" I questioned as the music changed and Kayley started the mating dance with Blain. Tantomile nodded into my chest.

"We sure did," she smiled. I looked over to Munkstrap who had now, after Old D's death had become Old Munkustrap or Old M for short. He sat and smiled over us all, for the past 33 years nothing had happened concerning Macavity and throughout that cat world the Jellicle's were known as heroes. The ones who had banished him to the underworld. I smiled as I pulled Tantomile up as the Jellicles all paired off to there mates and simply laid together, relishing in each others presence. I knew that my world was now perfect.

* * *

well, there you go, i think i might write about Vicky and Mungo and what went on there with them, i dont think they will have a happy ending though X3 because i'm evil anyways, please review for the last time on this story, it'll make me smile X)


End file.
